


Hump Day Smut

by VMFicClub



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub
Summary: VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured each Wednesday.Please take note of the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscordThis is an ongoing project that will update each Wednesday with a new feature.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. A Hard Habit to Break by mskatej (Sep 4, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [A Hard Habit to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273425#main)

**Author:** [mskatej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej)

Happy Hump Day

Nothing gets Veronica over her failed relationships better than Logan Echolls.


	2. The Intruder by hushedgreylily (greyslostwho) (Sep 10, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The Intruder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647884/chapters/44222305)

 **Author:** [hushedgreylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslostwho/pseuds/hushedgreylily)

Happy Hump Day  
I know you’re all hard at work on your Smut from Sedona fic, but take a break and enjoy this one

Summary:  
As day 179 is almost over, there's a very welcome intruder. The reunion we all dream about. LoVe.


	3. The GFE by Rejeneration (Sep 17, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The GFE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3214563/1/The-GFE)

 **Author:** [jennygrrl](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/582014/jennygrrl)


	4. Something to Remember by scandalpants (Sep 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Something to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615454)

**Author:** [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants)


	5. Edging Echolls by Cattyk8 (Oct 9, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Edging Echolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982701)

 **Author:** [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: future without S4  
Published: Jul 2019  
Words: 4,404  
Keywords: smut, pwp, fluff, orgasm denial, light bondage,  
Summary: Logan lets Veronica take charge of the bedroom for the day. He doesn’t expect her to leave him begging. [Note: Not S4 compliant. At all.]


	6. Lilly Loves Them Too by LoVeObsessed2 (Oct 16, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Lilly Loves Them Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223487)

 **Author:** [LoVeObsessed2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2)

Rating: E  
Words: 3563


	7. Patience is Not One of Her Virtues by Orionseyes (Oct 23, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Patience is Not One of Her Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132052)

 **Author:** [Orionseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionseyes/pseuds/Orionseyes)


	8. Forbidden Itch by Gertinator (Oct 30, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Forbidden Itch](https://darksideofmars.livejournal.com/5511.html)

 **Author:** [gertinator](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/)


	9. More of You by Heavenli24 (Nov 6, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [More of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450334)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Fleet Week Special!


	10. Reading Between the Lines by lapdogdesign (Nov 13, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Reading Between the Lines](https://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/14314.html#cutid1)

 **Author:** [lapdogdesign](https://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/)

Logan and Veronica leaned on each other during the summer too, and decided together that given the unbelievable shit storm they had endured after graduation – Cassidy’s reveal as killer, bomber, and rapist and his ultimate suicide, Veronica and Keith’s brushes with death, as well as Aaron’s murder – that they were better off as friends. Or as Logan put it, friends with potential. Wallace, Mac, Dick, and even Duncan are there too

It’s a slow burn, but it’s worth it


	11. Better Late Than Never by lapdogdesign

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Better Late Than Never](https://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/15875.html)

 **Author:** [lapdogdesign](https://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/)

Happy Hump Day  
Here’s part 2 just as promised. This ish is straight fire   
A post surf shower, a bet, and a belated Halloween Party. Enjoy


	12. A Burning Thing by BryroseA (Nov 27, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [A Burning Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887315)

**Author:** [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA)


	14. No Returns or Exchanges by CubbieGirl1723 (Dec 4, 2019)

  
_Cover by[LoVeObsessed2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed)_

**Title:** [No Returns or Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093342/)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

After 6 years of no contact, holiday travel plans are derailed and LoVe is thrown together at a small town airport. How will they keep warm during a snowstorm and power outage?


	15. Home for the Holidays by Kantayra of Yore (Dec 11, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196209)

 **Author:** [Kantayra of Yore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore)

Veronica learns the true meaning of Christmas. Which is baseball. Definitely baseball.   
LoVe rounds the bases


	16. Veronica's Twelve Days by AbsolutelyIris (Dec 18, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Veronica's Twelve Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859631/chapters/1646578)

 **Author:** [AbsolutelyIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris)

Logan gives Veronica our favorite type of presents


	17. Come They Told Me by amathela (Dec 25, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Come They Told Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745)

 **Author:** [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela)

Here’s what should have happened during _An Echolls Family Christmas_


	18. 60 Days Down by Lexalicious70 (Jan 8, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [60 Days Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616021)

 **Author:** [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70)

180 days is a long time with only your memories and imagination to keep you company.   
LoVe celebrates the 60 day mark over Skype


	19. The First by marshmallowtasha (Jan 15, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036085)

 **Author:** [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha)

Soul mark fic  
 _The hottest Camelot kiss fic I’ve ever read_ ~LoVeObsessed2


	20. Another Voice in the Night by EllieBear (Jan 22, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[LoVeObsessed2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed)_

**Title:** [Another Voice in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667668)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Extra cash for college leads to a much needed reunion


	21. Best Place in Town by EllieBear (Jan 30, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Best Place in Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915078)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)


	22. Pink Lemonade by Haley J the Bat (Feb 5, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Pink Lemonade](https://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/246422.html)

 **Author:** [Haley J the Bat](https://haleyj-the-bat.livejournal.com/)

On a trip to Honolulu, Lilly manages to bring Veronica out of her pink, frosty shell.


	23. Sex on the Beach by Haley J the Bat (Feb 12, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Sex on the Beach](https://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/296362.html)

 **Author:** [Haley J the Bat](https://haleyj-the-bat.livejournal.com/)

Here’s Part 2 of the LoVeLi adventure


	24. Dick Pics by HappilyShanghaied (Feb 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[LoVeObsessed2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed)_

**Title:** [Dick Pics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171319)

 **Author:** [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied)

Bonus Smut for Valentine’s Day  
Here’s some HOT MaDi by the fabulous HappilyShanghaied  
Veronica begs Mac to go undercover with Dick in order to catch a cheating spouse. How far will she go in the name of justice?


	25. You Are the One I am Lit For by kmd0107 (Feb 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [You Are the One I am Lit For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867470)

 **Author:** [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107)

Bonus-bonus Smut for Valentine’s Day

LoVe gets a little carried away before their V-day double date


	26. Scotch on the Rocks by kmd0107 (Feb 19, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Scotch on the Rocks (A Fanfic Tribute)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574452)

 **Author:** [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107)

Keywords: LoVeLy, smut, F/F/M, threesome, underage  
Summary: This is a tribute to what that 3rd LJ fic by HaleyJTheBat might have been. Logan POV of the evolving sexual and emotional relationship between himself, Veronica, and Lilly.


	27. Bullseye for the Wrecking Ball by AliLamba (Feb 26, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Bullseye for the Wrecking Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977954)

 **Author:** [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba)

Did you know Logan wears flip flops to parties? I bet he looks damn good in them! What do y’all think?


	28. Point Blank Range for Sitting Ducks by AliLamba (Mar 4, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Point Blank Range for Sitting Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074083)

 **Author:** [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba)

Part 2 of 3


	29. Atomic Bombs for Fish in a Barrel by AliLamba (Mar 12, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Atomic Bombs for Fish in a Barrel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101943/chapters/13987017)

 **Author:** [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba)

Part 3 of 3


	30. Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want by EllieBear (Mar 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028374)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Happy Hump Day  
This fabulous fic is written by our birthday EllieBear!  
Enjoy, All, and don’t forget to wash your hands and quit touching your face


	31. Fireworks by AliLamba (Mar 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418714)

 **Author:** [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Apr 2014  
Words: 10,144

Summary: Veronica is technically not a virgin, and awkward results ensue. An AU version of LoVe's first time.


	32. Normal is the Safeword by CMackenzie (Apr 1, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Normal is the Safeword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080604)

 **Author:** [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie)

Anyone out there **not** read this yet? You’re missing out. Don’t take my word for it. Read it now! This ish is HOT HOT HOT!


	33. This Fever for You by Aurelia (Apr 8, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [This Fever for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868416)

 **Author:** [Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia)

Happy Hump Day

I think we’ll all agree with Veronica’s sentiment when she says, “WOOF!”

Thanks for the nom -- you know who you are!


	34. Jump in the Water by Gertinator (Apr 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Jump in the Water](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/18390.html)

 **Author:** [gertinator](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/)


	35. One, Two, Three by Anonymous (Apr 22, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996518)

 **Author:** [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996518)

Words: 5,740

***

Summary: One thing Veronica knows for sure: whatever happens next is going to be wholly focused on her.

Oh, yes, Logan loves Lilly and Lilly loves him too, but what really keeps the two of them here, together, is her at the center of it all. It’s an unspoken power balance that none of them ever discuss, but it’s what makes the sharing possible for Veronica; they both love her the most.


	36. Beyond the Pale by Taken_with_You (Apr 29, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Beyond the Pale](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/107835.html)

 **Author:** [adelli & taken_with_you](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/profile)

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/611407261524557844/613580365352927252/beyond_2.pdf  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/611407261524557844/613580519866630155/Beyond_3.pdf  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/611407261524557844/613580740990337024/beyond_4.pdf


	37. Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart by EllieBear (May 6, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Last Christmas, I Gave You My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095138/chapters/29959041)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Continuing our Christmas in May celebration on hump day!


	38. Wrapped Up in a Bow by SilverLining2k6 (May 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Wrapped Up in a Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172823)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: S1 (As per the description: Takes place around 1x10 - An Echolls Family Christmas, with a Lilly Lives AU twist.)  
Published: 2017-12-28  
Words: 12,979

***

Summary:   
Mutual pining is so tedious. Especially when you're young, rich, and hot. If Logan and Veronica won't take action, Lilly will have to do it FOR them.


	39. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by EllieBear (May 20, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069195/chapters/40136939)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

It's Hump Day! AND Christmas in May!


	40. Oh Come, All Ye Faithful by Madame Librarian (May 27, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Oh Come, All Ye Faithful](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/69014.html)

 **Author:** [Madame Librarian](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/profile)

Rating: NC-17  
Canon Timeframe: Season 3  
Published: 15 December 2006  
Words: 7,007

(Also found on the All the VMFF's LJ Project: https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19651997)

**

Summary:  
Veronica learns Logan is going to be around for the holidays, and even though he just broke up with her, she decides to invite him for Christmas dinner. Now, how to trick him into actually coming over?


	41. That Strange Feeling by Kantayra of Yore (Jun 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [That Strange Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196251)

 **Author:** [Kantayra of Yore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore)

65 words!

That Alpaca in the art is our Sentry. VM Fic Club adopted him! He stands guard over our discord server, but irl he lives at Windrush Alpacas in New Mexico. You can see a lot more of him when you join our discord server.


	42. You Can't Hide Forever From the Thunder by TheShorty (Jun 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [You Can't Hide Forever From the Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838506/chapters/36883722)

 **Author:** [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty)

Words: 9,766  
Chapters: 2  
**  
You see, if there’s one thing Logan Echolls knows intimately, it’s pain.  
**  
Tags/Warnings:   
Explicit Consent, Mention of Canonical Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Some Fluff, some snark, light kink, A little angsty but hopefully not too much, Biting, clips/clamps, Anal Sex, Cupping


	43. Snowbound by Chichuri (Jun 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Snowbound](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3381438/1/Snowbound)

 **Author:** [Chichuri](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1162843/)

Rating: NC-17  
Published: 07 February 2007   
Words: 11,085

***

Warnings: Sex, strong adult language

Summary:   
Can an unexpected blizzard bring Logan and Veronica together? Or are they destined to stay frozen, unable to move past the history that keeps them apart?


	44. Legendary by The-Scarlet-Finch (Jun 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Legendary](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12733031/1/Legendary)

 **Author:** [The-Scarlet-Finch](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10014967/The-Scarlet-Finch)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: 2014 Movie  
Published: 22 Nov 2017  
Words: 7,040  
Chapters: 2

**

Keywords: "Wait, don't go"  
Summary:  
Logan POV. He is leaving Veronica Home after her fathers car accident in the movie. REWRITTEN All rights belong to the creative teams and no copyright infringements are intended.


	45. Homecoming by Irma66 (Jun 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959989)

 **Author:** [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: Post-Season 3  
Published: 2016-02-10  
Words: 7,548

**

Keywords: Fluff & Smut  
Summary:  
The summer's over and Veronica's coming home.


	46. Secret Garden by Anonymous (Aug 1, 2020)

  


  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636402)

**Author:** [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636402)

Moderators took a month off and all hell broke lose in VM Fic Club!

Perhaps the intense competition of trope-a-palooza got to everyone! The result was an Anonymous LoVe tentacle fic! For days the conversation revolved around the speculation of who may have written it.

Who do you think it is?

**Please mind the tags on the original fic.**


	47. Shush! No Screaming Orgasms in the Library by lit_chick09 (Aug 19, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Shush! No Screaming Orgasms in the Library](https://vm-library.livejournal.com/1816.html)

 **Author:** [lit-chick08](https://lit-chick08.livejournal.com/)

Words: 4699  
Rating: NC-17 for strong sex and language Summary: Finals Can be very….arousing. S3

Warning: There's some voyeurism in this one, so if that's not your bag, skip it!

**Celebrate the one-year anniversary of VM Fic Club's Hump Day Smut!**


	48. Little Known Uses for a Bean Bag Chair by lit_chick08 (Aug 26, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Little Known Uses for a Bean Bag Chair](https://total-fangirl.livejournal.com/5578.html)

 **Author:** [lit_chick08](https://total-fangirl.livejournal.com/)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: S2 “Happy Go Lucky”  
Words: 3732  
***  
Summary:   
Logan and Veronica have it out after her testimony. Naughtiness ensues - see title


	49. Pimping Ain’t Easy by lit_chick08 (Sep 2, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Pimping Ain’t Easy](https://total-fangirl.livejournal.com/10543.html)

 **Author:** [lit_chick08](https://total-fangirl.livejournal.com/)

Rating: NC-17 for strong sex and language  
Canon Timeframe: S3  
Words: 5366

Summary: Veronica goes “undercover” at Pi Sigma, and Logan is not pleased. Guess what happens?


	50. Behind Closed Doors by IntheVAST (Sep 9, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Behind Closed Doors](https://vm-library.livejournal.com/41687.html)

 **Author:** [IntheVAST](https://inthevast.livejournal.com/)

Rating: NC-17   
Canon Timeframe: S2->S3  
Words: 2060

Summary: Lilly surprises Veronica at home after graduation but she’s with someone...


	51. Happy Birthday, Dear Logan by IntheVAST (Sep 16, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Happy Birthday, Dear Logan](https://vm-library.livejournal.com/52693.html)

 **Author:** [IntheVAST](https://inthevast.livejournal.com/)

Rating: NC-17   
Canon Timeframe: S3 AU sort of sequel to last weeks, Behind Closed Doors. You don’t need to read it before reading this one though.  
Words: 4500  
**  
Summary: Logan gets a special surprise on his birthday...


	52. In The Dark by secrets_and_lie (Sep 23, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [In The Dark](https://vm-library.livejournal.com/35326.html)

 **Author:** [secrets_and_lie](https://secrets-and-lie.livejournal.com/)

Rating: NC-17 beware of a teensy bit of V/Piz right at the beginning. There’s a lot of story in this one... but I like it and I’m in charge sooooo!¡ Also if you like Logan calling V out on her shit...

Canon Timeframe: S3   
Words: 6515

Summary: Veronica can’t get Logan out of her head. Being Veronica, she decides to do something about it.


	53. Panties by scandalpants (Sep 30, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219855)

 **Author:** [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants)

Rating: Explicit  
Words: 2697  
**  
Summary: Smutty, fluffy one shot between Logan and Veronica, wherein Veronica draws the line.


	54. Coming Over for Dessert by Madame Librarian (Oct 7, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Coming Over for Dessert](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/106816.html)

 **Author:** [Madame Librarian](https://taken-with-you.livejournal.com/profile)

Rating: NC-17  
Words: idk maybe 3000  
**  
Summary: Missing scene from 3.04, set immediately after Logan and Veronicas dinner with Keith.


	55. Bittersweet by Gertinator (Oct 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Bittersweet](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/15075.html?thread=1071587#t1071587)

 **Author:** Gertinator

Rating: NC-17  
Words: 5363  
**  
Summary: You know you wish S2 had gone like this.


	56. Need You Tonight by EllieBear (Oct 21, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Need You Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505609)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Rating: Explicit  
Words: 2734  
**  
Summary: Veronica is twitchy. It's been a month since her and Logan.....you know.... Something must be done about the situation. Soon.


	57. Inside by Dbsk8dance (Oct 28, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389515)

 **Author:** [Dbsk8dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbsk8dance/pseuds/Dbsk8dance)

Rating: Explicit  
Words: 1310  
**  
Summary: LoVe enjoying each other after a deployment. No plot. Just Porn.


	58. A Long Night by Marvello (Nov. 4, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [A Long Night](https://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/22422.html)

 **Author:** [Marvello](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rating: NC-17  
Words: 1875  
**  
Summary: Logan accompanies Veronica on a stake-out.


	59. Caught in the Act by Aurelia (Nov 11, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Caught in the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161797)

 **Author:** [Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia)

Rating: NC-17  
Words: 2789  
**  
Summary: 3 times Veronica caught Logan jerking off


	60. Wardrobe Malfunction by annie174 (Nov 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [Wardrobe Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VMHQ_SMUTATHON_III_ELECTRIC_SMUTALOO_2018/works/15582816)

 **Author:** [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174)

Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3353  
**  
Summary: Post MKAT, Logan is home and he & Veronica are having a hard time making it to Keith's for dinner.


	61. The Ultimate Flight Experience by heavenli24 (Nov 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[hazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzy/pseuds/hazzy)_

**Title:** [The Ultimate Flight Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VMHQ_SMUTATHON_III_ELECTRIC_SMUTALOO_2018/works/15451758)

 **Author:** [heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3122  
**  
Summary: Post Movie. Logan explains what it’s like to fly. It’s a full body experience.


	62. Saints & Sinners by egyptian_pixie (Dec 2, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Saints & Sinners](https://loveathons.livejournal.com/33165.html)

 **Author:** [egyptian_pixie (Diane)](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rating: NC-17  
Canon Timeframe: Season 2  
Published: 10 November 2005  
Words: 5027  
**  
Link: https://loveathons.livejournal.com/33165.html  
Keywords: Logan in white, Veronica in red, costume party, oral sex, vaginal sex  
Trigger Warning: Senior year, so possible underage sex  
Summary:  
Veronica is determined to stop Logan from ignoring her…


	63. Matching Pink Bikinis by Anonymous (Dec 9, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Matching Pink Bikinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757427?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [Anonymous](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rating: E  
Published: 18 January 2016  
Words: 3824  
**  
**  
Keywords: Threesome - F/F/M, Gratuitous smut, Friendship/ Love, OT3  
Trigger Warning: underage sex  
Summary: Veronica and Lilly wear matching pink bikinis to Logan's for a pool day. This is pure threesome smut, folks.


	64. Years, Continents. Epic by the_real_cactus_betty (Dec 16, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [Years, Continents. Epic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932719?view_adult=true)

 **Author:** [the_real_cactus_betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/pseuds/the_real_cactus_betty)

Rating: E  
Published: 07 December 2020  
Words: 3142  
***  
***  
Keywords: Hurt/ Comfort, Veronica Mars Season/ Series 04 Fix-It, Christmas, little bit smutty, Australia, Lovecember 2020  
Summary: Christmas. Existing on salt air, sapphire skies and each other.


	65. Auld Lang Syne by HerOwlness (Dec 30, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502658?view_adult=true#work_endnotes)

 **Author:** [HerOwlness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness)

Rating: M  
Published: 14 December 2005  
Words: 2765  
***  
***  
Keywords: Fluff, Post-episode fic, season two fic, Challenge Response, One Shot  
Summary: When Logan shows up on Veronica's doorstep for New Year's Eve, things certainly don't go according to plan.


	66. A Keen Observer of the Human Condition by kartography (Jan 6, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [A Keen Observer of the Human Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36581)

 **Author:** [kartography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartography/pseuds/kartography)

Rating: E  
Published: 01 April 2007  
Words: 8766  
****  
****  
Summary: A sleuth in snapshots.


	67. Lost & Found by rejeneration (Jan 13, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [Lost & Found](https://loveathons.livejournal.com/115905.html)

 **Author:** [rejeneration](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/23275174)

Rating: NC-17  
Published: 27 July 2006  
Words: 6100  
***  
***  
Summary: He’s always a little lost. Maybe he always will be. But the morning after, he finds reason to hope.  
Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse, rape, and other trauma. This is a look into pre-s3 Logan and as such reflects his experiences.


	68. The Getaway by TrueMyth (Jan 20, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [The Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614222)

 **Author:** [TrueMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMyth/pseuds/TrueMyth)

Rating: E  
Published: 20 August 2015  
Words: 3503  
***  
***  
Summary: Veronica tracks Logan down to a seaside cliff in Mexico. Future fic written at the end of season one that holds up surprisingly well. Who'd'a thunk.


	69. (Not so) Innocent Intentions by AshitaNewssnoopy (Jan 27, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [(Not so) Innocent Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980120)

 **Author:** [AshitaNewssnoopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy)

3,855 words  
Summary: Taking the dare reveals more truth than Logan can handle. Will he be strong enough to face it? Or will he run from it?  
Notes: A darkish Lilly Lives fic, where Logan discovers her infidelities and breaks up with her rather than the other way around.


	70. The Thing Is by sowell (Feb 10, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [The Thing Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817666)

 **Author:** [sowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell)

Rating: E  
Published: 26 May 2013  
Words: 2019  
***  
Summary: Logan and Veronica have sex. It is...not awesome.


	71. Things She Likes by sinoftheday(itsthedetails) (Feb 17, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Things She Likes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258291)

 **Author:** [sinoftheday(itsthedetails)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday)

Rating: E  
Published: November 29, 2005  
Words: 1253  
***  
Summary: Veronica learns a few things about what she likes.


	72. Soon Remembered by Haley J. The Bat (Feb 24, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Soon Remembered](https://loveathons.livejournal.com/10821.html)

 **Author:** [Haley J. The Bat](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19652614)

Rating: NC17  
Published: November 29, 2005  
Words: 2870  
***  
Summary: Authors: "A mixture of fear, anger, and lust surfaced in his dark eyes, and she had to kiss him because just looking at all of that passion swirling inside him made her knees weak."  
Mod Note: This is a fic with no dialogue where Veronica and Logan reconnect in a pool after they broke up the first time.


	73. Fantasy Fulfilled by jaded_icy_rose (Mar 3, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VM Fic Club Smut Feature is now a bi-weekly feature. Watch for a new Hump Day Smut every two weeks.

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Fantasy Fulfilled](https://loveathons.livejournal.com/49917.html)

 **Author:** [jaded_icy_rose](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/21350725)

Rating: NC17  
Published: January 5, 2006  
Words: 3063  
***  
Summary: It had been a long time coming between Logan and Veronica - and Santa was going to make sure that they finally got it right between the two of them.

Potential Trigger Warning:  
Mention of Mac married to Cassidy briefly. Given the time period the fic was written the reveal hasn’t happened yet.

**Author's Note:**

> VM Fic Club Badges and links to the fanfics featured bi-weekly on Wednesday.
> 
> **Please take note of the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.**
> 
> Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord
> 
> This is an ongoing project that will update every other Wednesday with a new feature.


End file.
